


他是个骗子

by Faustiane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustiane/pseuds/Faustiane





	他是个骗子

21.

 

黑色迈巴赫在寂静无人的道路上高速飞驰。深夜，路灯昏黄照进车内滋生着彼此之间的阴影。埃尔文将一条胳膊搭在车门上，指间夹着一根未燃起的烟。他似乎很喜欢电路环绕的高级引擎工作时散发的力量与热量，树影和建筑从车两旁飞快倒退，渐渐地模糊成一个个残影。他只用单手操控方向盘，将离合器一踩到底，连续三个狭窄的弯道一气呵成，车速依旧不减。  
车内还有另一个人，他蜷缩在后座上，幸好迈巴赫的后座能够宽敞足够容纳躺下一名成年男子。他的衣饰完好，只是微微有些凌乱，下身却不着片缕，连内裤都被揉烂了胡乱丢在后备箱里。车身因不断碾压到路上的石子而震动，用来做爱的后穴依旧留着快感的余韵，一张一合间流出残余的液体，它们润湿了白皙的大腿根，甚至一小块车座，在灰暗不定的光线中折射出透明的光泽。  
利威尔把一切都抛在脑后，昏昏欲睡，隐约听见了那头禽兽发出低沉而性感的笑声，更加闭紧了眼睛，以后背相对不愿意理他。  
“我以为你喜欢这样。”  
埃尔文百感交集的叹了口气，终于将车速缓缓减下来，将车停靠在路边，轮胎咬着柏油路面发出嘎吱一声尖叫。直到现在，利威尔才觉得胃里那阵翻江倒海的呕吐欲才能以平息。他活动了一下四肢，缓缓从汽车后座上爬起来，与埃尔文互相对视。  
“去你妈的喜欢。”  
埃尔文探过来，伸手捏住对方的脸颊，细查那张冷峻的脸孔下藏了多少数不尽的风光。他必须承认那双看似波澜不惊的灰蓝色眼睛倒映着他最喜欢的沉默，只要看一眼，无论多么惊浪滔天的海面都会得以平息，连亲吻都会变成一种最轻盈无声的方式。  
埃尔文与他亲吻数秒，利威尔一个不耐的眼神投过来，便让他立刻不满于唇齿间的浅尝辄止，用力按紧了对方的后脑勺加深了这个吻。  
“我不应该再和你做下去。”埃尔文提醒他，但胳膊以及胸口的皮肤被那只妖精摸得滚烫。  
利威尔也觉得他们今晚已经做得够多了，起码，久别重逢的欲火也应该在风云之间宣泄了大半。然而，每当他们互相接近，甚至连空气都会变成有毒的媚药，只要足够勇敢，在任何时间地方都能撕碎矜持而虚假的外表，使一切忍耐都成了前功尽弃后的徒劳。  
他听见那头禽兽的呼吸声加重了，他本来不是个顽劣的人，但埃尔文从来没有在做爱的时候对他手下留情，所以，想要戏弄对方的心情油然而生——他故意张开什么都没有穿的大腿，露出躺在阴毛之间粉红色软趴趴的性器，还有被液体湿润的股道，身后神秘的花园，双脚踩在车前两个座位上，十个白嫩圆润的脚趾头因用力而蜷在一起，这很方便让他用手摸到仍然在张合的小穴，塞了根手指钻进去，故意用力搅动发出令人垂涎的水声，然后将手指抽出来，把微亮湿润的指尖展示给埃尔文看……在对方火热的目光中，慢慢地、极其撩人的，把手指放进嘴里，舌尖像舔棒棒糖似的绕来绕去。  
利威尔一边观察着埃尔文的神情，一边继续着表演。  
对方的神情看上去很想立刻扑过来将他撕碎，他在心底冷笑，但很清楚不会发生这种情况。  
埃尔文受到对方的戏弄之后，头疼地叹了口气。胯间的凶器不出所料已经顶着紧实的西装裤，折磨得他已经忍无可忍，但他不能和利威尔再做一次，他还有事要做。这一刻，连埃尔文都在佩服自己的自制力。他打开车门，大步流星地离开。  
利威尔被他锁在车里，收起了自己表演的姿势继续躺在后座上闭目养神，因得意而勾起的嘴角像一只饱餐一顿餮足的猫。  
没过多久，埃尔文回来了，将厚厚一打衣服统统丢给利威尔。他们的汽车继续行驶在夜色中的公路上。  
“不知道你穿衣喜欢什么风格，所以各挑了一件，你自己选。”  
利威尔在那一大堆快淹没自己的衣服里，伸出食指勾起了一条黑色半透明的吊带袜，挑了挑眉伸到埃尔文面前。  
“也包括这个吗，我的导演先生，你见过哪个正常男人会穿这种东西？”  
埃尔文瞟了一眼，表情坚毅，身体巍然不动。  
“你出席各种公共活动时，总是一成不变的卡纳利烟灰色西装与爱马仕白领巾，偶然从灰色换成黑色，也依然是这些牌子，说明你对它们有某种程度上的偏执爱好，这样的人往往看似固执古板，实则会带给别人意料之外的惊喜，比如异装癖。阿克曼先生，你有很多地方与看起来不一样，你自己不知道吗？”  
利威尔唏嘘一声：“被你这样一说，我好像真的会穿这种东西。”  
埃尔文不置可否地下弯嘴角，利威尔继续在那堆东西里挑挑拣拣。  
当车再次停稳后，利威尔打开车门站在荒凉而布满砂石的地上，杂草丛生，数不清的荆棘在石缝之间野蛮生长。要不是来到这里，他不会相信繁华热闹的时尚之都巴黎内还有这样一片破旧荒芜的地方。  
“这看上去像一座废弃的工厂。”  
埃尔文听见他的声音：“我没叫你的时候不要出来。”他转头看见了利威尔一套紧身的黑色皮衣靠着迈巴赫的车门，面无表情而微微骄傲的抬起了下巴。他下意识地摩擦着打火机的齿轮，噗嗤一声，纯净耀眼的蓝色火光燃烧起来。  
“你满意你看到的一切吗？”  
埃尔文终于燃起了他的烟，吹出一口饱满尼古丁的气息，任它在空中飘散：“我当然满意，你的小屁股看起来可爱极了。”他颇有深意的略作停顿，目光肆意在利威尔身上打量：“希望你今晚不要后悔穿成这样。现在，回到车里。”


End file.
